Paralleled
by ILoveFoxes
Summary: The night ended normally, but morning came, bringing with it a dawn surprise! Kind of a genderbender, but with the normal characters, too. BBRae, RobStar, CyBee, AquaTerra, other pairings to come. T for colorful languae in later chapters.


Beast Boy woke to arms wrapped around his neck, a face buried in his shoulder, and legs wrapped around his waist. Thinking he was still in a dream, he murmured, "Rae…" Simultaneously, the girl muttered the same thing, and Beast Boy realized that the girl above him had green hair-grass green. "AH!" he yelled, and she jumped up, hitting her head on his bunk bed's second bunk.

"Son of a… Who are you? Why are you in my room?" He raised an eyebrow. "Your room? This is my room!" The girl gasped softly, and leaned forward to brush his cheek with her hand as if rubbing away makeup. "You're green, too," she whispered in amazement, "Sakutia?"

He nodded, and said, "Dude, I gotta introduce you to Robin." "Robyn? But I already know Robyn… and Techna, and Ravon, and Sunfire…" He shook his head in confusion, but pulled the girl from his bed, whisking her out the door and down the hall. Surely Raven would know what this was all about!

"Gar…," murmured our favorite half-demon sorceress who always wears a black-blue cloak and a red chakra stone, nuzzling into the chest of the man beside her. He 'mmm'-ed appreciatively, and sighed, "Ziza…" Raven cuddled closer, until the guy's eyes flickered open, and he pushed her away.

"You're not Aziza!" he hissed, and she glared at him. "And you aren't Garfield. Looks like we both got the short end of the stick. And please, whatever you do, don't ask me if I like show tunes." The black-haired boy smiled, and stood, extending his hand to her. "You've read my mind, Miss…?"

"Raven," she replied, "Raven Roth." He laughed softly, and replied, "As I am Ravon Roth." Raven cracked a smile, and teased, "Quoth the Raven, 'Nevermore!'" He chuckled, and pulled her to her feet. "Now, what are you doing in my room, ma'am?"

"I believe this is my room, Ravon, I'm very sorry. Does it look similar?" "Identical. We should…" "Go talk to the boss man? Yes, I believe we should." Ravon's eyes grew wide, and he corrected, "Boss _wo_-man." Raven shook her head. "No, my leader is a guy, I promise."

"And she has the awesomest blue eyes. You'll see-here's her door." Beast Boy knocked on the door, calling, "Rae-Rae, I got a question! I reeeeeeeeeally need your help!" Someone slid open the door, and Beast Boy's eyes just about bugged out of his head. "AHH!" he yelled, "IT'S A DUDE RAE!"

Said male rolled his eyes and scoffed, "I found your idiot." Raven stepped forward, and Beast Girl glomped her. "DUDE! CHICK RAE-RAE!" She pushed her to arm's length, chattering happily. "Are you, like, just like Rae-kun? 'Cause that would be awesome! We found out I'm just like boy-o here, so you must be like Ravon, right? Right!"

Raven laughed, and Beast Boy's jaw hit the floor. No fair! She'd only been here like… teen seconds, and had already made Raven laugh! The sorceress smiled, and began to walk as she said, "Come on, guys, lets go talk to Robin. He'll know what's going on."

Cyborg woke to a tap on his shoulder, and a sweet feminine voice saying, "'Scuse me, cutie, but I need to charge. Could I borrow your plug for a few minutes?" He nodded, and got up, unplugging himself and even helping this new girl plug in. "Thank ya, hon." She closed her eyes, and Cyborg realized that he didn't know her.

He knew better than to interrupt a recharge, so he sat there for a few minutes while she re-vamped. Whe she was nice and charged, she unhooked, and chirped, "Names Techna. Pleased to meetcha." "Likewise. I'm Cyborg." "No kiddin'," she chuckled, and asked, "Now, what are you doin' in my room, not that I mind you takin' a quick recharge."

He gave her a confused look. "Your room? This is my room. See, GPS." He showed her the built in GPS on his arm, which blared, 'Home' as it's current position. "Mine too, doll." She showed him _her_ arm, and he was shocked to see that she had the same system as he did, and that it also read, 'Home'.

"We need to talk to Rob." "Agreed, brother."

"ROBIN!" Robin woke immediately to the scream, and shot out of bed, wondering why Starfire was so freaked out, and also why a man had screamed for him too. He didn't even notice the girl running beside him until he turned into Starfire's room.

"ROBIN, ROBIN, THERE IS A _STRANGER _IN MY _ROOM_!" Robin wrapped his arms around Starfire protectively, and the girl did the same to the man, who was tall, Tamaranian, and had Starfire's red hair and green eyes. "It's okay, Sunny, we'll figure this all out," soothed the black-haired girl, petting his hair as he buried his face in her hair, looking goofy because of the height difference.

"Who are you, and why are you in my tower?" Robin demanded, and the girl gave him a glare. "How dare you accuse me of trespassing! Why are you in _my_ tower, and why did your little girlfriend try to deflower Sunfire?"

Robin scowled, and so did the unknown girl. Starfire peered over Robin's shoulder, and asked, "Robin, are you aware that your doppelganger is standing before you?" "I don't look anything like that jerk!" the two yelled at once, "Hey! Stop copying me! This isn't funny! Quit it!" Starfire stood in front of Robin and placed her fingers against his lips gently.

"I believe we should go check on the others, friend Robin. They will be in similar situations, will they not?" He nodded, and the mysterious girl sighed, extending her hand to the two. "Robyn Grayson. Lovely to meet you…?" Starfire shook her hand exaggeratedly, and chirped, "I am Princess Koriand'r of Tameran, but my friends here call me Starfire! I am eversohappy to meet you!"

The guy-Sunfire?-shook her hand excitedly, and said, "Isn't that a coincidence! I am Prince Korin of Tameran! You may call me Sunfire!" "Good to meet you, Sunfire, Robyn. My name is Robin Grayson. Come this way, we really need to see if the others are… in similar situations."

Robyn nodded, and pulled a blushing Sunfire along behind her. Starfire smiled serenely, and grabbed Robin's hand, leading him down the hall after them.

_**Well, there's installment one of Paralleled! I hope you all return for a second dose! And you see the little button at the bottom that says, 'Review'? If you push it, you'll have made me happy. And happiness is equal to me writing a drabble of your choice for Teen Titans, Fruits Basket, Bleach, Naruto, Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, Avatar, Nightmare Before Christmas, Strawberry Panic, Chibi Vampire, +Anima, Artemis Fowl, or Azumanga Daioh.**_

_**Until next time, Peace, Love, and Animals! ~~ ILF **_


End file.
